


Respite

by TheOtaku



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtaku/pseuds/TheOtaku
Summary: Post-pacifist ending. Markus assigns Connor a new mission.Connor x gender neutral reader. No smut, but explicit themes





	Respite

Notes:  
This is my first fic in years. I wanted to make it longer. It would take me too long to finish. I like the idea of Connor being Markus's bodyguard.

 

He did not breathe. It wasn't necessary. He could simulate it due to some of the comforting protocols he was programmed with, but he never found himself in a situation that required it.  
He stood still, his eyes on Markus as he approached. There was blood. Somewhere.  
“I’m glad you came.” The tone was somber. Connor felt uneasy as his friend clasped a hand on his back and withdrew, taking a seat at his desk. Markus briefly paused then produced an envelope. The scent became slightly stronger.  
“This is a delicate issue..” He said, raising it slightly. He withdrew photos, three in total.   
Connor read the writing on the back in seconds. His system slowed as Markus placed the images on his desk and pushed them forward.  
A software instability notification popped up and Connor furrowed his brows.  
MUCH MORE NATURAL. The envelope said.  
A woman was bound and gagged, tears erupting from scrunched eyes as she was being violated by a man whose face was cropped out. A second depicted her heavily bruised and covered in bodily fluids. The third had shown her with a slit throat, her body posed among android parts with a piece of cardboard. “BOT FUCKER.” It said.  
He couldn't help it. Anger and panic consumed him as your image took the place of the woman in the photos. His hands fidgeted. He felt a desperation to hold you close, to know you were safe.  
“I just received this today.”  
This was not the first “demonstration" committed in Detroit, but it was the most violent to take place to this point. Connor remembered police reports he had scanned through even before the revolution that detailed humans harmed for seeking android relationships and property damage complaints from the lovers of androids torn apart.  
Property damage…  
With Markus appointed as Android Ambassador, Android integration as people had been going smoothly at first. His most recent push for android/android and android/human marriage is the first instance met with severe disapproval. After news of his efforts were released to the public, the anti android campaign roared to life again, more furious than ever before. Markus had done little aside from speaking and appealing to their empathy in broadcasts and interviews, which Connor disagreed with. His everything was being threatened.  
“Marcus we need to take action!” Connor said, anguish lacing his outburst. “This is officially out of hand. I cannot-"  
“I know.” Markus said sternly. “Which is why I want you to find these people and bring them to justice. You used to be a detective. Approach the DPD. Make sure they keep it under wraps. You cannot let word about this incident get out: I don't want to cause a panic. North can take your place here in the meantime.” He softened. “Go home to them for now.”  
With Markus's blessing, Connor left quietly. All sorts of emotions raged through him as he left the building. His deceptively calm demeanor left as the door closed and he burst into a sprint. He needed to know you were safe.  
His legs made short work of the distance and he opened your apartment door quickly. A small sense of relief pacified him as he heard you react to the sudden sound with a squeak. You had been sweeping the kitchen.  
Safe.  
He took you in his arms and buried his face in the crook of your neck. He knew his grip was tight, but he knew you would forgive him for the extra pressure. He couldn't hear you speak. His audio receptors blocked out the sound until his notifications were dealt with and his condition stabilized.  
He cannot lose you.

He pulled back to look at you briefly, then brought you closer again. He took care to do so more gently.  
“I love you.’  
He couldn't remember taking the first breath, but he exhaled in relief.

“I love you too.”


End file.
